


i'm not myself

by amazoamayo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: And rape, DoPil, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Multiple Personalities, i'm nice i swear, instagram au, smut MAYBE, there might be some violence, young k is not ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazoamayo/pseuds/amazoamayo
Summary: Just your average jaehyungparkian Instagram dm authen some unexpected things happen(this is lowkey a crack fic)while you're here, you should follow my wattpad (this story and a few more are also on there); @-leanna





	1. A/N

so this whole story was an idea that my friend helped me come up with. in my opinion, this probably won't turn out well because i am not creative nor an exceptional writer. though, i love sharing my ideas with the community, therefore this was made. please excuse any grammatical errors for i type very fast and if you ever have any ideas please do not hesitate to dm me!! this is also kind of a crack fic so beware, hehehe

this is also crossposted on wattpad under the same name xoxo  
~~~~~~  
\- leanna •3•


	2. 1.0

@littlejae6 uploaded a photo.

 [sunset.jpg](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj9hLPkm7bbAhWxrVkKHbLvBm8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F342273640422552434%2F&psig=AOvVaw1HClEu6TppCk8DNCesmQnn&ust=1528071402615125)

5,883 likes  
@littlejae6 ☀️☀️ #Sunset #MyLightingIsBetterThanYours #BackAtItAgain

View all 2,382 comments  
@sungbobjin your hashtags are getting out of hand

@littlejae6 @sungbobjin you're just jealous of the hashtag king #JellyJelly #WishYouWereAsCoolAsMe   
@wowpil you look great jae !! \^.^/  
@youngkanghyun hey ur rlly cute ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. 2.0

jae stared at his bright phone screen in confusion as he read one of the comments on his latest instagram post. he raised an eyebrow as his brain processed the words from the user "@youngkanghyun". gaining curiosity, he decided to stalk the mystery person's page.  he had a few thousand followers, almost the same amount as jae. the majority of his page were pictures of song lyrics and pictures of a guitar with mysterious hands plucking the strings. there was always an occasional video of, who he assumed was "young k" based on his bio, singing and playing his guitar. as jae was in the midst of his stalking spree, he received a direct message.

 

"@youngkanghyun would like to chat!"                                            

 

 

Accept? [ **X** ]               Decline? [X]


	4. 3.0

**youngkanghyun** : hey baby. u see my comment?

**littlejae6** : yes i did,,, thank you for the compliment

" **yongkanghyun** is typing.."

jae panicked and quickly switched conversations.

**littlejae6** : sungjin help

**sungbobjin** : what mess have u gotten urself into this time

**littlejae6** : the creepy guy that comment on my post direct messaged me

**sungbobjin** : im supposed to help how?

**sungbobjin** : just talk to him. maybe he's nice

**littlejae6** : he called me baby

**littlejae6** : he is obvs a fuckboi

**sungbobjin** : good. this is your chance to finally get some dick

**littlejae6** : im not going to hop on dick just because he called me baby

**sungbobjin:** youre missing out on an opportunity here

**sungbobjin** : what does he look like anyways

**littlejae6:**

**littlejae6:** this is from his acc

**sungbobjin:** def missing out on an opportunity

**littlejae6:** hop off his dick


	5. 4.0

**sungbobjin** : dude just talk to him

 

 **littlejae6** : okay fine jeez

 

 **sungbobjin** : good. now go get some dick my son

 

 **littlejae6** : you're not my dad.

 ————

jae reluctantly switched dms.

————

 **youngkanghyun** : u wanna meet up tomorrow?

————

 **littlejae6** : he asked me on a date???

 

 **sungbobjin** : go for it

 

 **littlejae6** : but he's literally a stranger that i just now met online??

 

 **littlejae6** : he could be a murderer for all i know

 

 **sungbobjin** : think about it this way

 

 **sungbobjin** : if he is, you die

 

 **sungbobjin** : you ask for death everyday anyways

 

 **sungbobjin** : if he's not a murderer, you get dick

 

 **sungbobjin** : this seems like a win-win situation to me

 

 **littlejae6** : you are literally the worst


	6. 5.0

**littlejae6** : sure! where do you wanna meet up?

 

**youngkanghyun** : does the cafe on main street sound good?

 

**littlejae6** : that's fine with me

 

**youngkanghyun** : see you then bby ;)

———

jae immediately locked his phone looking at the blank screen. he began to pace back and forth in his living room contemplating his life decisions. 'did i really agree to this?' he asked himself. he decided to text another one of his friends as an attempt for help.

———-

**littlejae6** : wonpil?

 

**wowpil** : jae it's 11:56pm

 

**littlejae6** : sorry but i really need help

 

**wowpil** : are you at the police station again ??

 

**wowpil** : did you get caught with dowoon kidnapping geese and putting them in shopping carts again ??

 

**littlejae6** : look that was a one time thing

 

**littlejae6** : it was dowoon's idea anyways

 

**wowpil** : how did that idea even come about

 

**wowpil** : sometimes i think i'm dating an idiot

 

**littlejae6** : thats because you are

 

**wowpil** : at least he didn't jump in the pond w/ the geese

 

**littlejae6** : look i wasn't in my right mind at the time

 

**littlejae6** : the weed was sungjin's idea

 

**littlejae6** : now are you going to help me or what

 

**wowpil** : or what


	7. 6.0

**_littlejae6_** : _now will you help me or what_

**_wowpil:_ ** _or what_

_————_  
 **littlejae6:** i hate you

**wowpil** : i'm kidding~ i'll help (ﾉ'ヮ')ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**wowpil** : what's up? tell dr. kim wonpil all of your problems

**littlejae6** : ok so i've might've fucked up

**wowpil** : what's new?

**littlejae6** : shut up

**littlejae6** : so this guy commented on my post

**littlejae6** : and he might've asked me on a date

**littlejae6** : and i might've agreed

**wowpil** : you are so dumb

**littlejae6** : thanks for stating the obvious

**wowpil** : i say go for it (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**littlejae6** : maybe youre right

**littlejae6** : hopefully this goes well and i dont get murdered

**wowpil** : i'm rooting for you jae !! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


	8. 7.0

jae decided to call it a night and finally rest his body.. which would be easy if his mind weren't so active. he reached over his nightstand for his phone, checking the time.

_2:25am_

he groaned and unlocked his phone and text his only friend that would be awake at such an ungodly hour.   
——-  
 **littlejae6** : psst

**littlejae6** : answer your phone dowoon

**littlejae6** : i know youre awake bitch

**littlejae6** : d r u m

**drumwoon** : you called?

**littlejae6** : dude wtf


	9. 8.0

**_littlejae6_ ** _: d r u m_

**_drumwoon_ ** _: you called?_

**_littlejae6_ ** _: dude wtf_  
_—-_

littlejae6: help me go to sleep

drumwoon _:_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRvfxWRi6qQ

littlejae6: dowoon what the fuck

littlejae6: i asked for help sleeping

littlejae6: not to help fuel my fucking nightmares

drumwoon: i dont know about you

drumwoon: but rubber johnny always helps me sleep tight

littlejae6: to this day i still wonder why a smol bean like wonpil loves you

drumwoon: stfu you know you want some of this too

littlejae6: no thank you sir

drumwoon: whatever ya say buddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

littlejae6: im going to sleep

drumwoon: good night 


	10. 9.0

jae awoke to the sound of his alarm clock annoyingly beeping next to him. he grunted and lazily reached over to his night stand to quiet the blaring alarm. slowly, he groggily opened his eyes to read the clock.

  
_10:00 a.m._

  
jae reluctantly left the love of his life, his bed.

  
"i'll miss you baby," he fake cried. he decided to wash up and get ready for his meeting with "youngkanghyun."

  
"why did i even agree to meet a  stranger?" he asked himself as he pulled out his phone to check the time again.

  
_10:44 a.m._ the clock read.

  
jae sighed and walked out of his apartment complex and began his short journey to the local cafe.  
on his walk, he signed into instagram and texted sungjin.  
-  
**littlejae6** : can you remind me how i got into this situation again?

  
**sungbobjin** : you're an idiot

 

**littlejae6** : thanks dad


	11. 10.0

**@wowpil** uploaded a photo.

 

7,080 likes  
**@wowpil** pink is the best color 🌸💕

**_view all 2,537 comments_ **

**@drumwoon** that's my man 😤👌🏽

**@littlejae6** stop making me  
soft.

**@sungbobjin** uwu


	12. 11.0

as jae made his way to the familiar cafe, he passed a store with television screens being displayed in a large window. he made it just in time to see a clip of the morning news.

"we advise everyone within the city to stay alert as there have been a string of gruesome murders polluting our nearby area." the newslady said. "no one knows who has committed these crimes, but hopefully they will be caught soon. if you know any information-"

before she could finish her sentence, jae walked away, uncomfortable. he hated hearing about crimes and people dying, as most people would.

a few minutes, jae arrived at the cafe, jingle bells ringing as he opened the door. he reluctantly looked around the building, looking for his "date."

eventually, he found a tuft of black hair sitting in a booth, talking to someone who was very familiar to jae.

he slowly walked over to them and stopped when he could hear the voices speaking.

"i'm sure he won't notice, hyung." jae recognized this voice as dowoon's.

"yea, but, he could come out without me noticing." the unknown voice spoke.

"that won't happen," dowoon looked up to see jae awkwardly standing in front of them as if he weren't listening to their conversation.

"looks like it's time for me to go," dowoon winked and slid out of the booth. he turned around to look at both jae and the unknown person, "remember to use a condom." he smirked and quickly ran out of the cafe.

the pair began to blush in an awkward silence until one of them decided to break it.

"so.. do you want to sit down?" the black haired man asked, snatching jae from his running thoughts.

"oh, um, sure." he said and sat down quietly. "so, what's your name?" jae asked.

"i'm brian. brian kang." brian stated, smiling brightly.  
  
  


\--------------------

lmaoo you guys are taking this book as a joke but you will soon be mistaken


	13. 12.0

' _"oh, um, sure." he said and sat down quietly. "so, what's your name?" jae asked._

 

_"i'm brian. brian kang." brian stated, smiling brightly._

 

\---

 

brian's beauty radiated so brightly that it could make anyone go blind, including jae. he was about to comment on this until a young waiter interrupted him.

 

"hi, i'm jinyoung, your waiter. how may i help you?" jinyoung asked brian and jae.

 

"i'd like a caramel macchiato. what do you want, jae?" brian asked.

(haha fetus bts anyone?)

 

"i'll have one of those too.." jae stated shyly.

 

jinyoung wrote down their orders on a notepad.

 

"two caramel macchiatos, coming right up." he walked away, leaving an awkward silence between jae and brian.

 

"so, can i asked why you asked me on this date?" jae questioned nervously.

 

brian scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked away.

 

"i-i think you're really cute, and i want to get to know you." he stuttered out.

 

"i think you're hot too," jae mumbled.

 

"what did you say?"

 

"n-nothing!"


	14. 13.0

_"i think you're hot too," jae mumbled._

_"what did you say?"_

_"n-nothing!"_  
 _————_  
brian seemed to be pondering what to say next. suddenly, he face grew bright with an idea.

"jae," he started "do you want to go see incredibles 2?"

"hell yes!" jae responded energetically.

they excitedly jumped out of their seats, causing some attention to be on them, and went over to the counter to pay for their drinks.

jae pulled out his wallet the same time brian did. brian noticed this and casually shoved himself in front of jae, cash in hand, to pay for the drinks. without a word, brian smirked knowing that he stopped jae from paying for their drinks.

after paying for their drinks, brian never gave jae a chance to confront him, for he practically dragged him out of the coffee shop eager to see the movie.  
——  
they arrived at the movie theatre, and this time, jae pushed brian out of the way to pay for their tickets. he rushed in front of him, wallet already in hand.

"i-" brian started.

"thank you for earlier," jae said, winking.

brian felt his heartbeat lose its tempo. (don't mess up my tempo~) this was the moment that brian knew he was going to do whatever it takes to make jae his.  
—-  
merry late christmas and happy new year :))


	15. 14.0

brian and jae walked out of the movie theatre laughing about their favorite parts of the movie. as they walked, their hands would occasionally brush together, causing a blush to form on brian's face as their bodies slowly started to get closer the farther they walked. jae's face was already red from laughter, thinking about the scenes from the movie. they stopped as they made it to the outside world, the moonlight shining bright above them, illuminating the streets. 

"i can take you home if you'd like," brian offered. 

"nah, bri, i wouldn't want to bother you with taking me home." jae declined casually, even if he secretly wished to spend more time with the boy. brian frowned but blushed at the nickname. 

 "taking you home would never be a bother." jae was caught off guard with the moonlight radiating off of the other male's puppy dog eyes. _is he doing this on purpose?_ jae asked himself. either way, there was no way in hell he could resist those eyes. 

"fine, if you want to so badly," jae cooly responded, trying to keep his growing blush under control. brian tried to hide his excitement as he knew this meant he would get to spend more time with the boy.

in an attempt to be cool and suave, brian responded with a, "you won't regret it." followed by a wink. 

 _fuck_ , jae thought, _i think i'm in love._

 _"_ shall we go, princess?" brian asked smoothly. jae had always hated a nickname like that, but if brian was the one calling him that, he supposes he's okay with it. he simply nods and they begin in the direction of jae's apartment. 

 

 

a little bit into their walk, brian seemed to mumble something incoherent to jae.

"what was that, bri?" jae questioned, facing a completely flushed brian. 

"c-can i have your number?" he asked, still quiet but understandable. jae found this shy side of the boy utterly adorable. jae had to resist cooing at brian's flushed and nervous face.

"sure," jae responded, pulling out his phone. "what's your number?"

"001-XXX-XXXX." (lmao ii was too lazy to come with an actual number) brian smiled. he managed to get his dream boy's number.

 

his happiness was short-lived though, as they approached jae's apartment.  number 420. (yEs i did that on purpose) jae approached the door and turned around to say goodbye to brian. 

"i had a really great time tonight," jae spoke. brian showed a hint of sadness in his features, but nonetheless, gave a smile in return. 

"i did too, jae." 

brian was caught off guard as jae did the least expected. he had gave brian a kiss on his cheek. both their faces began to blush furiously as they stared at each other for a moment, trying to process what just happened.  jae suddenly came to his senses and began to panic.

"i..uh...thanks for walking me home bri!" he exclaimed as he rused into his apartment and slammed the door behind him.

brian stood there, holding his cheek and processing what had just happened. 

_'cute..'_

\----------

woaaaahhh an update?? and it's actually kinda long??? even im shocked.


	16. 15.0

**@littlejaesix** uploaded a photo.

4,028 likes  
 **@littlejaesix** had a blast with this one!! @youngkanghyun

**@wowpil** 👀

**@drumwoon** 👀x2

**@youngkanghyun** ❤️❤️

**@sungbobjin** 👀x3  
—————-  
 **@youngkanghyun** uploaded a photo.

1,258 likes  
 **@youngkanghyun** hope we get to hang out again bro ! @littlejaesix

**@drumwoon** WHATS GOING ON HERE  
 **@wowpil** that's what i want to know  
 **@littlejaesix** nOne of yoUr buSineSs


	17. 16.0

_1 new message from 'hot boy_ ❤️ _'!_

**_hot boy_** ❤️

jae?  
i know this is really sudden but can you come over?

**_jae_ **   
_uh sure? what's your address?_

**_hot boy_** ❤️  
 _{insert a creative address here}_

**_jae_ **   
_omw !!_

_\---------_

jae rushed out of his bed and threw on a jacket as he ran to the address that was sent to him. he was becoming extremely worried as he was quickly approaching his destination. there were so many thoughts running through his brain as he worried about the black haired male. he approached a small house and began panting as he came to a stop, reaching the front door. he gathered his breath and lightly knocked on the door.

"bri, are you in there? are you okay?" he asked worriedly. there was no answer. jae lightly grabbed the doorknob and gave it a turn. it was unlocked.

jae slowly entered the small, dark house.

"..brian?" he called out once more, desperately searching for his friend in need. suddenly, there was a wind behind him that startled him.  
  


"who's there..?" he asked into the darkness, half expecting and half not wanting a response. then, almost out of thin air, his breath became short and he was no longer able to breathe properly. he was being pinned against the wall, with someone's hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his airways.

"hello there, jae. look at the situation you've gotten yourself in.." the mysterious man said in a low and gruff voice. it was like brian's but different.. a blade emerged from the person's hand, only to be seen by the glare. he held it close to jae's throat and his face inched closer to jae's. jae gasped with a sudden realization.

"...brian?" jae questioned, hoping it not be true. the other voice chuckled.

"i'm not that weak ass bitch you call brian." the voice said, bringing the blade closer to jae's neck. he licked his lips and said,

"you can call me young k."


	18. 17.0

_"i'm not that weak ass bitch you call brian." the voice said, bringing the blade closer to jae's neck. he licked his lips and said,_

_"you can call me young k."_  
————-  
jae's breath became shorter, if that was even possible. his mind went blank as he began panicking more and more. he struggled against young k's surprisingly tight grip, to no avail.  _'this is it,'_  he thought.  _'this is where i die.'_ jae closed his eyes and waited for the cold blade to slice his throat. at  that moment, young k's grip loosened as he tightly grabbed the sides of his head, dropping the blade. jae slid down to the cold wooden floor as his breath rapidly came back to him. young k made his way to the floor along with jae. tears were threatening to escape as it looked like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. jae sat there, petrified, not knowing what to do.

"...i'm sorry," young k's voice, now raspy, squeaked out, "jae, i'm so sorry.." he put his head down and began to sob.

"i'm sorry you had to see this side of me." jae, realizing that this was not "young k" anymore crawled over to the bawling boy. he slowly reached out his arms and embraced the now shivering brian. jae rubbed soothing circles on his back, and they stayed like that for about 5 minutes, with jae continuously whispering "it's okay"s and "you didn't do anything wrong" in an attempt to calm brian.

it worked, for the most part. brian's tears eventually subsided and there was a peaceful silence until brian spoke up.

"it's okay for you to hate me now. everyone already does." 


	19. 18.0

it worked, for the most part. brian's tears eventually subsided and there was a peaceful silence until brian spoke up.

 

"it's okay for you to hate me now. everyone already does."

—————-

hearing those words broke jae's heart.

 

"why should i hate you?" he genuinely asked.

 

brian looked up with jae with bloodshot eyes that were filled to the brim with tears ready to fall.

 

"because i'm a freak and-" brian started before jae interrupted him.

 

"you aren't a freak, bri. you're yourself and that's all that matters." jae sent a small, comforting smile. and just like a faucet, brian's tears began to fall. these were not tears of sadness, but of joy.

 

"jae.." he began, "that's my first time hearing that.."

 

jae smiled and chuckled, "you should hear that more often." (wink wink)

 

as much as jae wanted to continue hugging the boy, he checked his phone and noticed how late in the night it was.

 

"brian, you should go to bed and explain later." brain hesitantly nodded as he got up and lead jae to his bedroom.

 

jae watched as brian gently crawled into his bed. after making sure he was comfortable jae made his way to the door. that was, until a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the door.

 

"please.." brian, half asleep started, "don't leave me alone." there was a blush growing on his cheeks as he begged for jae to stay with him.

 

jae smiles and climbed into bed next to him, brushing his hand through his hair to soothe him to sleep.

———

while y'all are here,,,you should follow my twitter @amayo64 shoot me a dm or smth i need friends


	20. 20.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a filler until i get all my thoughts together

**drum🥁**

so i hear you're at brian's house

**jae**

horton hears a bitch ass liar

**drum** **🥁**

you can't fool me

sungjin hyung already told me

**jae**

damn can't he keep his mouth closed

yes i am

**drum** **🥁**

so how are things going

**jae**

great actually considering he's my boyfriend now

**drum** **🥁**

b-boyfriend?

**jae**

ew did you just stutter over text

lemme get back to my not cringy boyfriend

**drum** **🥁**

you go do that

but be careful

**jae**

careful? why?

_read 10:14 am_

jae sat confused. why was dowoon telling jae to be careful? just what did he know that jae didn't? jae's thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend spoke up.

"i think i'm ready to explain everything," he said, looking into his mug of coffee as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 


End file.
